The governor tales
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: The governor who is he so evil he runs a town called Woodbury he hates anyone who betrays him even the smiths but why Is Alex smith so scared of him but can this evil man that Alex ever meat can he be good as well Alex's believes there is good in everyone
1. Chapter 1

The governor sat on his chair late at night two new arrivals came there names where Andrea and Michonne the Governor got Michonne Sword in the cabinet. Merle entered the room

"Governor" said Merle

"Merle pleasant night any trouble at the wall?" Said the governor

"No the bitters are quite this evening Mark is watch" Merle rolled his eyes he hated them

"Well try to play nice we need them to stay hear how is the solider doing?" Said the Governor

"Starting to come round" said Merle

"Good a will have a word with him in the morning this good be a good sigh" said the governor

"Liz is asking a lot of questions about the blonde" said Merle

"Well what do you wont me to say to her look a will talk to Mark and Liz in the morning ok get on with your job ok" said the governor getting annoyed with him

"Can i trust you Merle?" Asked the governor

"Yes of course" he closed the door leaving him alone with his mind.

Morning came the governor was with the solider "where are the men?" He asked him

"Not so far from hear 15miles can you find them?" Said the governor

"What your name son?" He asked him

"Welles" said the man

"It ok rest we will sort everything out" said the governor

Later on the governor drive to where the national guard where waiting for him. "Hay, hay listen we have one of your men he bad injured but we can we take you two him" he said

"Where is he ok" said the men

"Well you can tell him your self" he fired his gun at the solider as his men came out killing the national guard

"We got what we came for let roll" said the governor. The troops arrived the weapons the governor made a Speech about how the national Guard was not well protected as they where with fences and barbed wire they all made. Night time fell and the governor made him self a drink and sat in his private room and looked at the walker head thinking about this new world he was living in

This story is told from the governor point of from Alex smith story from season 3 and season 4 tell me what you think about so this purely from the gov side we have camoes from Alex and the smiths and own characters from Alex smith story but read the Alex smith story to find out who he is.


	2. Secrets

The governor was with Andrea "so how long have you bean on your own?" Said asked the governor

"4months" said Andrea

"Really" said said the governor

"Yes i was till Michonne saved me we bean friends for a long time" said Michonne

"What about the smiths?" Said The governor

"O there friends of mine we got separated from our friends before?" Said Andrea. The governor looked at her

"Freinds" said The governor

"Yes sort of friends can't help but fell left by them" said Andrea

"Do you have any maps?" Said Andrea

"Maps?" Said the governor

"Yes i think so a got few maps take as many as you need we having a garden party later on a hope you join us" said the governor

"Yes a hope so let's see if Michonne more friendly" said Andrea. The governor. Nodded he a rough day at Woodbury he dealt with girl called Sam braking in but he dealt with it along with Merle. The party was in full swing at Woodbury the governor made a speech saying how far the town has come under his leadership the people clapped along with Sam but she was not his biggest fan along with Michonne.

"So what do you think about the truck?" Said the governor to Michonne

"I think something Happened hear like shoot out?" Said Michonne

"I told you what happened they died the bitters got them" he said

"And Wells" said Michonne

"Died did not make it but thank god nobody knew him" said the governor. He smiled Michonne along with Sam went to him "thank god"

He was playing golf by the gates he begin swinging the club against the ball " nice swing" said Merle

"Thank you Mark played himself back in England" he said

"You know they have a son called Alex, look a wont to find my brother Daryl a got the maps a can take Martanize and a few others along" said Merle

"What if there is a problem and we lose more of our men, look how about If you sleep on it if you wont to find your brother In morning we can find him ok i need you hear ok" said the governor

He was going to back to his private flat it was a long day with party he was deep in his book writing a log of events that have Happened since Woodbury but the smiths keeping there biggest secret they have a son named Alex now why on earth would they keep him a secret maybe he dead and Andrea said she had friends. There was a knock on the door

"Are Martanize do a have i have job for you" said the governor

"They have a son why did they keep that a secret?" Said Martanize

"I don't no ok this changes everything Merle told he today" said the governor

"Let's find he can't be two far head?" Said Martanize

"No it to complicated at the moment but we will let you know when the time is right but let's keep this between us" he winked at him before walking of but he was still puzzled at why they did not tell him about Alex or the group of friends left behind and why did Merle not tell him either

so the gov knows about Alex now in the cha the gov find out that Andrea and the smiths are leaving and does not take it lightly and he pays a visit to Milton to see if he mad progress with the bitters. While Merle talk to liz about her des ion to leave.


	3. Cutting lose

The governor heard a knock at the door to his room it was Andrea "listen i have corm with some bad news" said Andrea

"What bad news?" Said the governor

"Well i am leaving today a just came to say thank you" said Andrea

"Well i am sad but i hope you find something out there" said the governor

"Well thank you governor" said Andrea

"Well thank you the name Phillip by the way" said Philip

"I thought you said you don't give anyone your name" said Andrea

"Well it the first time i have done that in a long time" said Phillip

"Yes well a will be leaving with Michonne and the smith two they said thank you for your hospitality" said Andrea.

"Waite before you go what can tell about Alex smith?" Said the governor

"Well he is kind, tough he has your back despite everything he lost he fighter cross him you will not come out on top in fight he kind most king loving man you can ever meat" said Andrea

"Well thank you for information" said Phillip. Andrea left him with his thoughts Phillip placed his gun on the desk. It was very interesting day he asked Martanize to get Merle

"O Merle i have a got job for you a need you to get Michonne back but you can kill the smiths and Sam" said the governor

"Ok i will round a few of my men and a can get Michonne it will be a pleasure" said Merle

"Good a can trust you to get the jobs done" said the governor

"Well of yes i can it will pay back for that night a had the up head on that punk kid, it would not bean a huge lost if a killed him that night" said Merle

"See two you get it done no matter what" said the governor

"Right a will be off so i will see you with the goods" said Merle

" don't bring the bodies bring back Michonne ok" said the governor. Merle left him while he sat down looking at the door the smiths betrayed him after everything he had done for them like he told Merle it is time to cut lose ends

in this chapter we saw that gov was cross with with the smiths for betraying him but they wonted To find there son but the gov two is looking for him but it wont be long before the gov vs Alex showdown and Merle vs Daryl vs Alex showdown

in the next chapter the gov and Andrea get closer while Merle brings back Maggie and Glenn


	4. Hate

The governor was with Andrea in the garden after the night of fights in the arena "so the fights we do you do them?" She asked him

"We use them to motivate the people of Woodbury, i know it was a shock at first but we don't use the bitters for sports but the people love it" he said

"Well a can see that" said Andrea

"Sorry about your friend and the Smiths" said the governor

"It ok the smiths have unfished bissness else where" said Andrea

"So tell me then are you alone single?" said the governor

"Well i was married once but she died before the event a have bean on my own for a long time but this place keeps me going" he said

"Well maybe you don't have to run it alone?" Said Andrea taking another sip of her drink. The governor place her drink down on the table and kissed her

Merle was on the chase for the smiths and Michonne and Sam as well. He just shot Michonne in the leg he was following the blood trail. He saw a cars left behind there stood two people, two and one face he would never see

"Well if it is it Glenn have not seen you since Atlanta, how is every body my brother ok and that English kid" said Merle. Glenn and Maggie held there guns

"A thought you where dead" said Glenn. Merle was getting madder by the second

"Sorry to disappoint you are you going to take me to my brother i know he alive take me to him and we can take everything away what we did back in Atlanta and the stuff i did to Alex if he can forgive me" said Merle

Then it hit Glenn that night where Merle attacked Alex almost betting him almost to death for specking his mind on a subject Glenn and Shane and Daryl dragged his brother of the kid he scared all of the kids back at the old camp

"So do we have a Deal" said Merle

"No way" said Glenn Merle he flew the gun at the window of the car and glen ducked he grabbed Maggie and put the blade on her neck "no don't hurt her" said Glenn

"Now then this how it going to go down you and i are going to for a drive ok get in the car now" Merle drove Maggie and Glenn back to Woodbury he put Glenn and Maggie in different rooms he went to inform the governor about Glenn and Maggie. He knocked on his door

"Got company?" He asked him

"A yes what the situation" said the governor

"Well i got one old camp member and his new girl i will talk find where my brother is?" Said Merle

"And Sam Michonne and the smiths?" He said

"Lost them she killed a couple of our men a will just let you know the situation" said Merle

"Well thank you for the update a will see you late ok just keep up the good work ok" said the governor

"Who was out there?" She asked him "o it Merle just telling me something just relax ok" said the governor

So it almost time for the showdown between the Rick Alex and the governor how will Alex react to Andrea having a relationship with him and how will he cope when he presses the buttons about the people he loves even Beth

With midseason finale next friday for us in the uk and sunday for the USA he is shot of the ep

As the Prison life get back to normal the group face the governor as the battle for the Prison rages on someone life is hanging in the balance can Alex smith save the Prison and his family from the governor

That a snip it of the showdown ep on Sunday or next friday for us. In the UK :( but it should be good one some of my own character will fall in the showdown it will be hard till kill them but if you wont to add two more to the Alex smith walking dead story please PM


	5. Monster with in part one

Glenn was tied to chair by Merle who was banging on about Alex smith

"So where now Glenn you lasted longer then a hoped for still not bugging so you know my boss is asking about where the smiths are they lived her and now your back small world" said Merle

"So, you get the dirty jobs done hay and why does he wont Alex?" Said Glenn

"Don't know and a don't care now you know that girl you with Maggie wonder what will happen to her and her sis Beth a know Alex's girl young just like him" he flinch at Merle the thought of Beth and of Alex was hear he beat this ass

"Yes but Alex loves Beth and all of us even Daryl your brother there closer now just wait" said Glenn

" how close?" Said Merle

"How do you think" said Glenn his eyes where bruised Merle battered him black and blue

"I think that Alex Daryl are a joke no way that my brother is with him" placing the blade on his mouth

"Well Merle you will see just how much Daryl changed since you left, Waite till Alex hears that you thought about hurting Beth to get to him" said Glenn.

"Still not talking ok Glenn a got friend who is a little bit bitty" said Merle. The governor walked to where Maggie was sitting he held a photo of Alex with his brown dark hair and girl with long ginger hair Maggie saw the photo as he slammed it on the desk

"Where is the boy bad your group?" Said the governor

"Don't know" said Maggie. He shifted in his chair. He looked at Alex. Slammed the picture "take of your shirt" he said

"No" said Maggie. He slammed his fist on the table in anger "take it of" said the governor. Maggie obeyed him this time

"Good" he bent Maggie over the table

"Do what you must then go to hell" said Maggie. He let go of her "no a think a talk with your boyfriend is needed" he pushed her towards Glenn room where a dead walker was on the floor

"So will now talk one thing where is Alex and the smiths are hiding then a will let you go" said the governor

"Lair" said Glenn. He pointed his gun at him. That when Maggie broke down in fear

"Prison" said Maggie

"What was that?" Said the governor

"The prison" she said

"Prison thank you both" he placed a kiss on Maggie cheek she moved away and went to Glenn.

"Well now we know where is hiding sir a can go get him and the smiths" said Merle

"No he will come hear a can fell it so will Daryl, where are your loyalties Merle?" Said the governor

"I told you before with this camp with Woodbury" said Merle.

"Get everything ready for him Alex a wont to talk to him myself" said the governor. He left putting his plan into action

"Phillip what going on?" Asked Andrea

"O nothing important just went to see Milton" said the governor

"About the biters?" Said Andrea

"Yes of course Merle was just getting some supplies listen go back to the flat see you later on ok got stuff do Martinez need you" said the governor.

So it time for the showdown part one and the first cameo from Alex, Daryl two how will Merle reacts to Glenn theory about Alex Daryl. Plus Philip knows that Andrea is on too him how will cover his tracks

In the next chapter Alex meets Phillip they exchange a war of words before he pits Alex up against the Dixon brothers, and how will Glenn and Rick react to Merle return


	6. Monster with two

The governor walked into the holding chamber he had Daryl in his clutches Alex was next to be interviewed there was a massive shoot out in Woodbury "got the boy god he fighter" said martinez

"I will talk to him" he sat down on the chair and removed the bag from Alex's head

"So you must be Alex" said Phillip

"Yes you must be the Governor" he said

"Yes" said Phillip

"Sorry about the mess my friends will be back for me" said Alex

"What if a can offer you a chance join us Alex's you can have food projection for you and misses" said Philip

"What?" He said

"Beth is it the young girl you are dating sweet love is hard mr Alex" said Phillip

"Fuck you leave her out of this" said Alex his booming English voice filling the room

"What about Maggie and Glenn would be a shame if you lost them hard losing people, o by the way my eye as you see lost it" he said

"O yes Michonne stabbed your eye an for eye" said Alex

A few hours before

Michonne put her sword near penny skull "Waite you came to hurt me, fine but please don't hurt me little girl please please" Michonne killed the little girl

"Penny " said Phillip he lunched at Michonne fighting her he strangled her while Michonne elbowed him in the stomach while the governor got her by the neck starting to strangle her she found a piece of glass and stabbed him in the eye

"Arrrrrrr" said Philip he held his eye in pain Michonne got her sword and swing at him

"No what have you done?" Yelled Andrea

"Michonne" said Andrea. She backed away from her leaving her

Back to present time

"Well what a night we not had a night like this since the walls where built but a will say this we find one of the terrorist no other then Merle own brother and the smiths only son what we will have do with them?" Said the governor

"Kill them kill them" said the crowd

"You wonted you brother and Alex now you got them" he said as the crowd cheered for blood

so the governor got Alex Merle and Daryl what will happen next and how the others react to Merle return and the governor attack on the Prison and Maggie tells Beth that Alex as left with how will she react to the governor attack and the heroic return of Alex smith


	7. The start of war

The governor just stood in the centre of the crowd with Milton and Andrea watching on

"A fight to the death brothers vs brothers the winner goes free" said The governor. He undid Alex straps along with Daryl.

"Well then" said Merle pointing his finger at Alex he walked around both Daryl and Merle still wondering who going to throw the first punch

"Well then a gott to show who are my loyalties to this town" he punched Alex in the stomach casing him to fall to the floor Daryl punched Merle while he got on top of him

"Come on little brother trust me we will get through this" said Merle. A couple of people came out with walkers as Alex got is knife out and stabbed the walker through the eye smoke grandees filling the arena Alex took the moment to fell as fast as he could

"You are not coming with us" said Rick.

"You are going to do this now" said Merle

The governor pov after the night of the battle

A looked at my self in the mirror everything a had was taken away from my daughter my camp everything a heard screaming coming from outside a walked my gun and fired at the man dying a walked back inside

Later on in the day

A drove my people up to the Prison a rounded up a few bitters a drove to the prison a saw one of the people inside a open Fired in them as a shoot them they Fired back as saw Mark shooting killing one of my men a saw Alex girl Beth a think the young blond girl still no sighing of him a fired them i fired at them so more a saw Maggie shouting at me then Michonne. Then a saw her a heard a van driving him

"Go on do it" he drove through the gates smashing them a hope sees the damage a now frighted his girl his family

Alex's point of view

I ran to the Prison along with Daryl and Merle a saw my home destroyed with the gates a know it was him i hope my Beth all right a stabbed a few walkers killing a few a bit of blood splatted on my face i saw her Beth she looked shocked to see me she was brave girl despite being on farm she come a long way i an so proud of her

the governor walked into his office he removed the bandaged eye a put my eye patch in knowing this was the start of war

please read and review and read Alex smith walking dead story to get a background on the smiths and Alex


	8. heart strings

The governor placed his foot on the desk after attacking the Prison still wondering where Andreas places lay he wrote stuff on pice of paper placing them in files he heard a knock on the door

"Andrea" he said

"We need to talk about Alex Daryl and Merle" she asked him

"What about Alex he attacked us so did Daryl" said The governor

"They must have a reason?" Said Andrea

"Look they attacked our camp last night your ex friend Rick came wrecked our home!" He yelled

"Waite Rick was there?" Said Andrea

"Yes" said The governor

"Did you manage to find them?" She asked him

"Yes but when a got there they started shooting at us killed some of our men" said The Governor

"No that not like Rick" said Andrea

"Well he changed they have become more dangerous more insane and Alex has become a killer two" he said

"You need to talk to them" said Andrea

"Why?" He asked

"Why because a don't wont to see two sets of people killing one another we should" he was cut of by his hand

"No a will not our people have spoken we wont blood for what happened" he said placing piece of paper with other

"Right then let me talk to Alex and Rick" said Andrea

"Fine ok but Andrea if you go back to the Prison stay there" he said more firmly to her she walked out of the door

The governor started to panic wondering if she was knowing the truth about what is going between Rick Alex and the others

"Milton" he walked in

"Andrea bean asking a lot of questions since Alex came hear she wont's to go the Prison" said Milton

"Good you should go help her right get her on our side she tell us more about what we are dealing with" he said with a smile

"What about the smiths?" Said Milton

"Talk about that later on now go do your job ok" said The Governor

He left him plotting his next move should he talk to Rick maybe he should get his town ready for war

Merle placed his arm around Daryl he moved to go join Alex and the others he was still pissed about The governor but Merle knows that that he will come back This time he kill everyone in hear Evan Alex and his brother he feels that Alex has replaced him as brother he saw the way he was protective of him just as Alex he was protective of Daryl he was gone for two months this what happens

"Um Merle" said Mark

"Yes" said Merle seeing daryl with Alex showing how to use the crossbow

"He does love you he does not know what side you on" said Mark

"Yet a know my Little brother um" he saw Alex leaving to see Maggie and Carl

Merle knows he one the way but he was scared that he will kill his little brother hart


End file.
